civex_communityfandomcom-20200215-history
MrKireko
About Me Hi y'all! I stole this page's layout from bbgun09's page. I joined CivEx before 1.0 even launched (back in 2014!), and joined the staff team back during 1.0. After 3.0, I was inactive for 18 months, and officially resigned when I returned for First Light, although I had no influence on the development of First Light. I try to be a nice person, usually. 1.0 This all started back in early October 2014, when a user by the name of /u/Gamesison made a post on /r/Minecraft about an idea he had: a Minecraft server where people would play as nations - a Civilization Experiment. I found that post, and when Gamesison set up /r/CivilizatonExperiment, I was one of the first to join. And when the first staff (phaxar, mbach231, GoldenAppleGuy and Yourself797) launched the game, I was one of the first people to join. Pretty much immediately, I joined spawn_point's small nation called the Survival Union. I quickly became half of the government (officially the Senator of International Affairs). We largely stayed out of conflict and were a pretty small and peaceful nation. I made the first claims map, and for a short while became known as Map Guy. And in May 2015, I became a member of staff. That was the beginning of my role as moderator, which I would keep for a long, long time. 2.0 After 1.0 ended catastrophically, 2.0 had to be rushed to completion. Sadly, this meant that when we finally released it, it was very unfinished and not very polished at all. I still played, along with being an admin, albeit a lot less than before - with how 2.0 was going, being an admin had become incredibly time-consuming and draining. We (the staff) didn't handle 2.0 very well. It couldn't compare to 1.0 in the slightest, and things just weren't good. That, coupled with more rounds of staff drama than any person should ever experience, made 2.0 not a very enjoyable time for me. I don't remember much of it. I think my mind is repressing it. Of course it wasn't all bad - there's always great people on CivEx. Everything has it's highs and lows, and 2.0 had it's high points as well. 3.0 I don't have much to say here. 3.0 was in development for ages, and the community got impatient. The long wait time left the community in a weird spot, with entire nations already set up before launch. And when launch came, things crumbled. We also didn't really handle 3.0 very well, oops. The server started stagnating and people were leaving left and right. Even with the closing of all major other Civ-servers, we couldn't sustain a playerbase. I started becoming more inactive, and so did the other mods. I returned with a post titled "Statement on Inactivity & the Problems of CivEx", in which I outlined what I think were the core issues with CivEx. I then accepted new mods, and made a hopeful post titled "New Staff Announcement!". This would be my last post to /r/CivEx for 18 months. First Light Nothing much to say here (yet). The other admins successfully made CivEx 3.5, or First Light, and have managed to breathe new life into the formerly dead CivEx name. January 2019, I made a post announcing my resignation. Now I'm back to being a player again, just like early 1.0. I'm optimistic towards the future :) (Written Jan 29, 2019)